


Family Day II

by Sasswolf_Hale



Series: College Dorm Life [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: College AU, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasswolf_Hale/pseuds/Sasswolf_Hale
Summary: Dinner with a homophobic father while pretending to be dating [but also madly in love] should be easy, right? Alec and Magnus are about to find out.Part 4 of the College Dorm Life Series





	Family Day II

Isabelle had left just over an hour prior and with each minute she was gone; likely spending time with their parents, the more tense Alec got. Magnus checked on the enchiladas they’d decided to make and sighed when he found Alec tapping his fingers nervously on the counter of the breakfast bar. “Alexander, relax. Everything will be fine.”

 

“Will it?” Alec asked. “My dad is so convinced that me being gay is just some phase that he is going to be extra, extra attentive once they get here and if he doesn’t think we’re legit, he’ll just blow up and of all the things in my life I could not handle, it would be my father losing his mind on you over some stupid slip up, and-” he was cut off as Magnus placed a finger on his lips, blue eyes looking down at the hand, and then following it as Magnus pulled it away. “Magnus, I-”

 

“Shh,” Magnus quieted him, turning the seat so that Alec’s body was facing him. “We are going to get through this. You are strong, talented, and  _ beautiful  _ and if your father can’t see that, then he and I will have some serious words because you deserve happiness and he should not try to control you like that.” His tone was fierce and he reached up to lay a hand on Alec’s cheek. “You’re so stressed out over this. Are you sure you want to go through with it?”

 

Alec blinked, fighting the urge to lean into the warm hand on his cheek. “I’ll be fine, Magnus. I just didn’t want you to meet them like this.” he admitted, smiling sadly. “I know how my dad is and he really doesn’t like who I am and I don’t want him to take it out on you and I-” He was cut off once again, but this time by warm lips taking his into a kiss. He gave a startled noise before he relaxed and kissed back, one hand moving to Magnus’ hip and drawing him in. It was warm and gentle, nothing like what he’d experienced in the past, and he tilted his head to deepen it, humming as he felt arms around his neck. As with everything that came with Magnus, it was careful and caring and he fell into it as he pulled Magnus closer still, letting himself forget about the stress of seeing his father again. Content and wonderfully blissed out, he didn’t hear the knock or the door open until the sound of a throat clearing startled him. The two pulled away and looked over, Alec’s face flushed with pink as he looked over at where his parents stood with Isabelle. “Mom, Dad, hi…” he started. 

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood.” Magnus said, reaching to lay a hand on Alec’s knee and squeeze reassuringly before walking over. “I didn’t realize Izzy would be bringing you so soon. I’m Magnus, Alexander’s boyfriend.” he held out his hand, smiling as the woman with long hair tied back at the base of her neck took it with a warm smile and a nod. 

 

“A pleasure, Magnus. I’m Maryse, and this is my husband, Robert.” she introduced. “Isabelle tells me you two haven’t been together very long.”

 

“Not very long at all,” Magnus agreed, nodding. 

 

“And by that, don’t you mean as of today?” the man asked in a tone full of disdain, but before Magnus could answer, there was an arm at his back. 

 

“Watch the way you talk to Magnus in our home, dad.” Alec said, anger hidden beneath the casual words. “We’ve been together just over a month.” he said, blue eyes unwavering a he stared at his father. HE then turned to Maryse and his entire demeanor softened. “Mom, hi.”

 

“Oh, Alec, how are you, darling?” Maryse asked, hugging her son. Magnus didn’t miss the way Alec happily hugged back. 

 

“I’m doing good, mom. Really good.” Alec answered. “Magnus and I made enchiladas.” he offered, moving to motion at the table. 

 

“You cook together?” Robert sounded doubtful, and Magnus felt his body tense up angrily. “And who pays for the food?”

 

“We both do.” Magnus answered this time. “So before you start thinking that my being with your son has anything to do with your failed status as a senator, you’re  _ sadly  _ mistaken. Alexander is an amazing person, and if you have a problem with me - or with us - then I will happily let everyone on campus know how you stand on our rights.” He wasn’t trying to scare Robert, he was just making his point known, but he saw the fear brush through the man’s features as he stood up to him. “Now, we’ve worked very hard to make a wonderful dinner to share with you and Isabelle, but if there’s a problem, I’ll have to ask you to kindly leave and your wife will meet up with you later.” He reached to take Alec’s hand, anger subsiding a little as Alec’s fingers laced with his own and squeezed gently. “So are we going to have a problem, Mr. Lightwood?”

 

There was a tense moment between the men as Robert stared Magnus down and Magnus stared right back without faltering until, at last, Robert broke and put on a fake smile. “Not at all.”

 

Magnus cocked his head as he nodded, letting Alec’s hand go to hug Isabelle. “Hello, beautiful girl. Thank you for bringing them to dinner.”

 

Isabelle had stood watching the exchange, proud of her brother and of Magnus, and as she hugged Magnus, she smiled and whispered in his ear. “You two are perfect.” She then moved to get some tea, sitting at the table as Magnus and Alec plated food and brought the plates over. “Oh, it smells wonderful, guys.” she praised, grinning. 

 

“Alexander said you guys enjoy Mexican food, and my mother had an amazing recipe, so we made it. Enjoy.” Magnus replied, sitting down next to Alec. He looked at Alec and when he saw the smile on the other’s lips, he smiled back. He turned to look when Maryse made a pleased sound, proud of the response. 

 

“This is fabulous, you two!” Maryse praised, dabbing her mouth with the napkin. “Your mother is a talented cook, indeed.” She paused as Magnus looked down, her smile fading. “What is it?”

 

“Magnus’ mom died when he was young.” Alec said, reaching to grab Magnus’ hand and squeeze gently. 

 

“Oh. Oh, my. I’m so sorry, dear.” Maryse apologized. 

 

“How did she die?” Robert asked, looking up at Magnus. 

 

The look wasn’t missed, and Alec squeezed Magnus’ hand in apology, knowing how much Magnus hated talking about his mother’s death. “Dad, that’s not an appropriate-” 

 

“It’s okay, darling.” Magnus said, squeezing his hand back and lifting their hands to kiss Alec’s knuckles. He took a deep breath, then looked up and leveled Robert with a stare. “My father wasn’t a nice man. He found out my mother was becoming close with another man and killed her.” he explained. “He stabbed her numerous times while I hid in a hall closet.” He was quiet for a long moment. “The family of my best friend were there for me through the trial and adopted me after it was all done. I grew up with them.”

 

“Where was this, exactly?” Robert asked. 

 

“Robert!” Maryse’s voice was offended. “That is most certainly inappropriate.”

 

“Maryse, it concerns me that this man is the son of a murderer. Did it not occur to you that it could be a rouse-” Everything went silent as Alec pounded his hand onto the table and stood up so fast the chair fell over. 

 

“Get. Out.” he snapped.

 

“Alec…” Izzy whispered, stunned by the anger in her brother’s eyes. 

 

“Sit down, Alexander.” Robert said simply. “Quit making a scene.”

 

“A scene?” Alec asked, a sarcastic laugh escaping him as he ran a hand through his hair. “A scene? This? This is not a scene,  _ Robert _ . This is you trying to guilt Magnus into whatever it is you want. My guess is money. Lots of money to leave me and never look back, right? Just like with Sebastian?”

 

“Alec, Sebastian was different.” Izzy said calmly, though there was a quiet fear in hr, 

 

“I know that was different, Izzy. Honestly, I’m glad he took that money and ran. But this is ridiculous and I am done letting him try and mold us into the perfect children he wants.” Alec answered, turning back to Robert with a dangerous glare. “You think I don’t remember your little mind games?” he asked, voice harsh but hardly raised. “You don’t fool me. You came here to try and win votes for a re-election after your failure when you publicly made an actual scene of disowning me last year. You think you can just come to the school where Izzy and I are excelling and happy then you  _ dare  _ to imply that Magnus would hurt me - kill me - to get at you. Do you hear yourself? The abuse and control you have to have over us? I’m done. Get out, and I swear to whatever gods you’re faking belief in this time, you better not ever show your face in my life again. Do you understand?”

 

Robert had been staring in stunned silence as his children spoke, but his eyes never left Alec. “Alexander.”

 

“It’s Alec to you.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“It’s  _ Alec  _ to you. Now get out, or I will call security and have you escorted out.” Alec snapped. He watched as Robert wiped his mouth, slowly stood and looked at his mother. 

 

“Maryse, let’s go.” Robert demanded. When she didn’t immediately stand, he looked at her harshly. “Maryse, now!”

 

“No, Robert.” Maryse snapped, looking up at him from where she sat next to her daughter. “You can go, and I will meet you at the hotel. Just because you have an image in your head of what our children should be does not - by  _ any  _ extension of our marriage - mean that I must cut my children from my life.” She stared at her husband, back straight and gaze fierce. “I am  _ proud  _ of our children. Of Alec for having the courage to come out. Of Isabelle for having the determination to make a company all her own. Of Max, for studying so hard to be a lawyer despite his young age. Our children have done  _ nothing  _ wrong, and I am tired of you treating them as slaves and scapegoats for your failure as a father and husband.” She looked back down, her gaze going from Izzy, to Alec and then Magnus, smiling. “I am going to enjoy dinner with our children and Alec’s wonderful boyfriend and that’s the end of this discussion.” Robert seemed as if he’d been slapped in the face, and for a moment he just stood. Then his fist collided with the table - causing Maryse and Izzy to both jump, before he stormed out. 

 

The door slammed and Magnus was stunned at the way Alec and Maryse visibly relaxed. He was quiet before he squeezed Alec’s hand, looking at him in concern. “Alexander?” The name seemed to break whatever was going on in Alec’s head and he looked up, sighing and smiling at Magnus in a way that made Magnus’ heart ache. 

 

“Thanks, Magnus. I wouldn’t have been able to do that without you.” Alec answered, lifting their hands to kiss Magnus’ knuckles. 

 

“I’m proud of you, big brother.” Izzy said, smiling. “And you, mom.”

 

“Thank you. All of you.” Maryse said. “I doubt your father will let me do anything, so I believe I will be staying the night, if that’s okay, boys? Tomorrow I have things I need to do.” 

 

“Things to do?” Izzy began. 

 

“Starting with a divorce lawyer. And then I will be making an announcement that I plan to run for Senate.” Maryse replied. “It would honor me if the three of you would come and stand with me when I make the announcement publicly.”


End file.
